Gosei Sentai Dairanger
Gosei Sentai Dairanger, 五星戦隊ダイレンジャー, Gosei Sentai Dairenjā, translated into English as Five-Star Squadron Dairanger, ("Dai" can be translated as "generation" or "great", but no official kanji or translation were given, and the series treated it as a meaningless proper noun.) is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. It was the seventeenth programme in the long-running Super Sentai franchise of tokusatsu programmes produced by Toei, following Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It was originally broadcast from February 11, 1993 to February 19, 1994. Certain action footage from this series was used in the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, however, this mostly consisted of the scenes featuring the Dairanger mecha, which were used as Zords (in this case, the Thunderzords) in Power Rangers; the hand-to-hand fight scenes were limited to Zyuranger footage and material filmed specifically for the American show. The only footage showing any of the Dairangers in the English adaptation was limited to the KibaRanger footage being used for footage involving the White Ranger in battle. Plot Over 8,000 years ago, the Daos civilization flourished in Southern China. The Daos Empire consisted in three tribes: Dai, Shura (ancestors of today's humanity) and Gorma who lived harmonously. However, one day the Gorma Tribe tried to take over the Empire. Thus began the war between the Gorma and the Dai Tribe. The battle continued for 5,000 years, led by the Gorma Triumvirate. The Mythical Chi Beasts appeared to oppose the Gorma, whose magical powers had increased to the point where they could turn themselves into monsters. Five Dai warriors' chi powers had increased to the point where they could control the Mythical Chi Beasts. The war ends with the disappearance of both the Dai and Gorma Tribes. In 1993, the Gorma Tribe, one of the Daos' two missing branches, revived to take over the world. To counter them, Master Kaku assembled a team of five youths with high levels of chi. They became the Dairangers of present time. Characters "Five stars, shining in the heavens! Gosei Sentai Dairanger!" Dairangers :Main article:Dairangers Arsenal *Aura Changers *Kiba Changer *Dai Busters **Star Swords **Star Cutters *Dairen Rods **Double Dragon Swords **Lion Staff **Pegasus Nunchakus **Qilin 9-Part Whip **Phoenix Spear *Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels *Chi-Power Bomber *Byakkoshinken *Dairinkens *Super Chi-Power Bomber Kiber Machines *Red Kiber 1 *Green Kiber 2 *Blue Kiber 3 *Yellow Kiber 4 *Pink Kiber 5 Mythical Chi Beasts *Heavy Armor Chi Palace **Dairen'oh ***Mythical Chi Beast/Warrior Ryuuseioh ***Heavenly Chi Palace ****Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi ****Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma ****Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin ****Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou **Mythical Chi Beast/Warrior Won Tiger ***Kibadaioh **Kameo/Super Mythical Chi Beast/Warrior Daimugen "Super Mythical Chi Beast, Daimugen!" Allies *Master Kaku/Chief Officer Jiaxu (1-48) **First Lieutenant Zilong (45-46) *Iron Face Zhang Liao (7-8) *Kujaku (9-41) *Grandmaster Yufang *Shoukyou *The Three Gorma Stooges (15-40) **Company President Gravestone **Teacher Telephone **Boss Kamikaze *Kou & Akomaru's Mother *Daijinryuu (37-50) *Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba / Garouki (26-39) *Media Magician (33) The Gorma Tribe *Gorma Emperor XV (20-49) *Lieutenant Colonel Shadam / Gorma Emperor XVI Senate Level *General Tenpou (17-48) *Archbishop Saw (7-8) *Gorma/Combined Four Deva Kings (20-31) **Touhouten **Hoppouten **Saihouten **Nanpouten *Akomaru (17-22, 31-44) **Three Ladies (17-22) ***Lady Earring (17-18) ***Lady Necklace (17-20) ***Lady Ring (17-22) **Ikazuchi (42-44) Military Level *Gorma Triumvirate **Lieutenant Colonel Gara (1-49) ***Wraith Gara (41) **Major Zydos (1-48) *Cotpotros Gorma Minions Zydos' Servants *Sergeant Cannon (35) Gara's Servants *Master Mirror (9) *Baron Sakura (10) *Father Magnet (11) *Defense Teacher Haniwa Ventriloquist (16) *Heatwave Hood (23) *General Cactus (34) *Count Kaleidoscope (36) Others *Great King Ojaru (Movie) **Baron String (1-2, Movie, 50) **Purse Priest (2, Movie) **Key Jester (3-4, Movie) **Lipstick Songstress (5-6, Movie) **Duke of Trumps (Movie) *Tofu Hermit (12) *Kabuki Novice (13-14) *Copy Empress (25) **Copy Dairanger (25) **Copy Mythical Chi Warrior Ryuuseioh (25) *Pao Taoist (26-27) *Fast-Talking Player (29-30) *Bird Cage Vagabond (32) *Great Famous Pachinko Player (37-38) Episodes Cast * Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star: * Daigo of the Heavenly Illusion Star: * Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star: * Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star: * Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star: * Kou of the Howling New Star: * Kaku: * Yufang: * Kujaku: * Kou's Mother: * Kameo: * Gorma XV: * Gara: * Zydos: * Shadam: * General Tenpō: * Akomaru: * Jin Matoba: Voice actors * Narrator: * Byakkoshinken: Wataru Abe * Daimugen: }} * General Kamikaze: * Ms. Telephone: Akiko Muta * Mr. Gravestone: Takuzou Kamiyama * Kabuki Novice: Guest actors * Kazu's clone: * Shōichirō Takamura (human form of Media Magician): Suit actors * Ryu Ranger: Naoki Ōfuji * Shishi Ranger: * Tenma Ranger: Shōji Hachisuka * Qilin Ranger: * Hōō Ranger: Rie Murakami * Kiba Ranger: * Ryūseiō (main)/Dairen'ō, Wang Tiger/Kibadaō, Daijinryū: Hideaki Kusaka * Ryūseiō (sub): Trivia *This is the first and only post-Jetman Sentai team where the costumes of the core team were not used in a Power Rangers adaptation. **The White Ranger of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, however, is the adapted form of KibaRanger . *This season has a similar basis in powers with Dengeki Sentai Changeman and Hikari Sentai Maskman, as well as sharing a similar set-up with Changeman in how mythical creatures are utilized: both seasons possess three males who control a Dragon, a Pegasus and a Griffin (colorwise, the former two were Red and Blue respectively, while the latter was Black in Changeman ''and Yellow in ''Dairanger), as well as a female who uses a Phoenix (both of which are Pink). Only Mermaid (used by the White Change Mermaid in Changeman) and Lion (used by the Green ShishiRanger in Dairanger) were not used in both series. *This is the first Sentai team to do a suitless rollcall due to losing thier powers. *This is the first Sentai team since Choushinsei Flashman to not feature a Black Ranger. *While never fully adapted outside of Costumes, Zord Footage, and monster footage for PR Season 2, that season and others have had used some of the outfits **in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3, The Dairen-Oh and Won Tiger suits appeared in American Footage. **In Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, The dairangers Aura Changer was used for the Magna Defender, Mike Corbett. ***It was also rumored that the Dairanger suits were going to be used as "Ancient Rangers" that were most likely the predecessors to the Galaxy Rangers. **In Power rangers Wild Force, The Gorma Emperor VX Suit was used for Master Org, which was an American Exclsive Character. Category: Sentai Season Category: Mystic Arms *